John William Rumble (1841-1915)
|globals= }} Obituary DEATH OF MR. JOHN RUMBLE. AN INTERESTING CAREER. One of the oldest residents of the district in the person of Mr. John Rumble died at his late residence, "Lynn-Lea," Rose Hill Road, Young, at about 3.30 this morning at the age of 75 years. The late Mr. Rumble, who was a man of jovial disposition and fine physique, never had a day's sickness in his life, beyond about a week when on one occasion he was run over by a stripper, and was a vigorous old man right up to the last. On Saturday week he went to Murrumburrah where he contracted influenza, and on his return home had to take to his bed, and despite all the best of medical skill and nursing he gradually got worse and on Wednesday last became unconscious and passed away quietly this morning without any apparent pain. Born at Cambridge (England) in 1840, his mother was a Miss Whistler - a connection of Whistler, the famous painter. The family carried on farming and milling operations in Suffolk (England) for centuries. He migrated with his father and mother in 1850 in the sailing ship Queen of England and landed in Sydney after an eventful trip, cholera having broken out on board. The skipper was the first to go, later on Mr. Rumble's mother died, and also one of his brothers. On arrival at Sydney the boat was quarantined. On arrival, with his father, he started grazing in various parts of New South Wales. Afterwards, he went into the carrying line and had a number of teams on the road between Young, Wagga, and Sydney, and used to cart from the water's edge to Young and the downs further out, with a fair amount of success. At the time of the Kiandra rush father and son equipped three waggon loads of goods in order to open a store on the diggings. They camped on this side of Kiandra, the deceased being in charge of the teams. He let his men go for the evening and he had no sooner put his tucker box on one side when two bushrangers covered him with a revolver, tied him to a tree and threatened to shoot him like a dog if he attempted to move, leaving him in this position all night and in the morning the whole of his goods were gone. In those days police aid was out of the question and the goods were never recovered. This was a serious loss. Father and son then parted company and the deceased started a horse buying yenture, with the late James Patterson, of McHenry's Creek, near Young. They bought goods far and wide, equipped a waggon and a staff of men and travelled overland to Rockhampton (Q.) In those days the blacks were very bad, and many thrilling tales he could tell of that famous trip overland 50 years ago. They got to Rockhampton and sold the horses. The venture proved a lucrative one and he was then able to select land on Blind Creek, six miles from Murrumburrah. This was in 1865 and Mr. Rumble was one of the first settlers who took advantage in that locality of the provisions of the Sir Joseph Robertson Land Act of 1861. He gradually enlarged the property by acquiring more land, and also bought property at Douglas and until about five years ago carried on farming and grazing on the properties, when he subdivided some of it, let the balance and came to reside at "Lynn Lea," Young. He was a good judge of sheep aud cattle, but never took any active part in public matters. He was one of the well-known pioneers of the district, and his advice was eagerly sought on matters pertaining to the man on the land. Mr. Rumble was twice married. His first wife was a Miss Bellamy of Mount Gawler (S.A.), to whom he was married in 1864 at Binalong. By that marriage there were nine sons and seven daughters, the surviving members being Mr. Robert Rumble (Shire Clerk, Young), Wm. Rumble (Harden), Herbert Rumble (Harden), Henry (Harden), Alfred (Harden), and John Rumble (Kingsvale), George Rumble (Boggabri), all of whom settled on the land. Two sons are deceased and three daughters. The surviving daughters are Mrs. McGrail (Murrumburrah), Mrs. Duke (Canberra), Mrs. Mullaney (Temora), Mrs. Brandau (Perth, W.A.). The first Mrs. Rumble died about six or seven years ago, and he later married Mrs. Woodbridge (of Young), and the issue of the last marriage is a son and a daughter. There are over 50 grandchildren besides a number of great grand-children. The funeral took place this afternoon, the remains being interred in the Methodist portion of the Young cemetery, the last rites at the grave being performed by the Rev. Leon Peacock. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales